The present invention relates to self-service kiosks and more specifically to a system and method of processing payment of bills from multiple bill providers.
Kiosks provide a publicly accessible computing platform for displaying World Wide Web (web) pages and other web-delivered content from web sites. Kiosks may be located within a retailer's transaction establishment or elsewhere, such as in shopping malls. Kiosks may be easily networked to web sites using the TCP/IP protocol. Web pages from web sites may be displayed using known and available web software, such as Microsoft® Internet Explorer software.
Customers seek an effective way to pay bills. Customers receive bills from multiple bill providers and must individually process payments to these bill providers.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a kiosk which can process payment of bills from multiple bill providers.